


Cider

by edgarhun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarhun/pseuds/edgarhun
Summary: #ランガウェ小朋友談戀愛+R級劇情，心智未成熟者請注意





	1. Chapter 1

Cider

 

1.  
相較於北方，卡美洛早已是他們的家，加雷斯可以閉著眼睛從廚房走回房間，不用扶著一片牆；加赫里斯認得從馬廄到帳房裡的每一個人；就連成天跟在亞瑟腳根後面轉的阿格萬都能告訴你從最高的塔樓到地窖共有多少階樓梯，他也知道暗牆後的窄門，只是絕不輕易分享。高文不知道這個陌生的孩子是哪裡出生，他從沒見過對方，而那雙子夜色的眼睛仰望著輝煌的白色城牆，被魔女的裙襬藏住一半的身體。他向她伸出手，亞瑟看著他們的互動露出微笑。

去玩吧，去廚房自己找點食物吃。她帶著笑催促他們，接著帶領魔女走進另一條不對孩子開放的長廊。

那個孩子將自己圓潤的掌心放進高文手中，跟不上他行走的速度之後開始透出汗水。他彎下腰，審視對方的身型，最後一把將她抱起。

你太瘦了。

高文捏了一把她的手臂，像是野鹿一樣纖瘦的前肢，但並不脆弱，孩子沒有閃躲，為了平衡自己而伸手輕輕環抱他的脖子。

八歲？還是……嗯……我猜你不超過十歲。他摸摸她的肚子，用整個手掌貼上去，那裡還留有一些稚子的柔軟和溫暖。對方看向他，揮舞著幼嫩的手說我已經十一歲了！

真的嘛？哈哈哈。高文握住那隻手，不像他在這個年紀的時候已經佈滿傷口和硬繭，女孩的手指細緻，像是真正的公主在餐桌上吃的麵包配上香甜奶油，隨著她說話而搖擺的長髮有春天裡野梅的香氣，他撿起一束垂散的深色髮絲，替她收到耳後，又忍不住碰了對方圓滑的臉頰。

嘿，想不想去其他地方看看？

女孩的眼睛睜大，映著日光和更多她從未想像過的東西，白色的磚瓦、信鴿、烏鴉、戰馬和獵犬、魔術與花，全都有別於湖區的寂靜。她用力點頭，要求騎士帶她去看更多更廣。

我還沒受封呢。

但我遲早會成為亞瑟王手下最棒的騎士。

見到女孩困惑的表情後高文趕緊補充，好在對方並不介意她的新朋友還是個成長中的少年。最近他總是感覺飢餓，腹部一帶滿是排解不了的燥動，在夜半因為某種侵入骨頭和肌肉的痠痛而轉醒，卡美洛的廚娘已經厭倦了驅趕他，牆邊滿袋的蘋果有大半都進了他貪婪的胃。然而高文現在並不感到餓，但不知道為什麼有種衝動，想對懷裡那孩子的雪白肌膚咬上一口。

 

他們去校場看成年的騎士怎樣對付那些漫不經心的見習學徒，女孩並不畏懼他們在打鬥時滿口咒罵和粗暴的肢體動作，如果不是貝迪維爾出聲阻止，否則她看起來像是想抓著高文一起進場玩鬧。他們也到犬舍看高文和他的弟妹們擁有的獵犬，在湖區一帶並不常見這種雀躍歡騰且信任人類的動物，她碰觸狗濕潤的鼻頭，被活潑的噴氣吹過指尖時忍不住微笑起來。高文推開閘門，將屬於他的那隻黃色獵犬帶進原野。幼犬興奮地奔進草叢追尋野兔的氣味，一聽見主人的口哨聲又乖乖跑回他們腳邊。

高文帶著女孩走上矮坡，小狗跟著他們的步伐小跑，身旁初春的草和泥都還有雪的氣息，風則已經飽含南方的熱。從平坦的坡頂遠眺，視線所及的平原和綿延的矮丘都是亞瑟王的和平王國，他將那片疆域指給女孩看，讓她坐在自己腿上，熟練地將純白的早開雛菊編進她的髮辮，為她講述土地的記憶。

幼犬趴伏在一旁，閃動機警和好奇的眼神，來自湖濱的孩子身上有牠從未聞過的氣息，牠知道自己的小主人一樣也對這些新鮮的東西興奮不己。女孩很少打斷高文的故事，只有問了幾次他一些角色和地名的來歷，有著穀物和陽光顏色頭髮的少年也有著同樣熾熱的溫暖，他的手與其說像是高貴的騎士更像健壯的農人，說著周遭逸事的口音輕軟，像是山間牧民的歌曲，不比吟遊詩人來得舌燦蓮花但又字字真摯。她靜靜倚著他，湖水的沁涼從她心裡慢慢蒸散，也許豐饒熱鬧的平原和緩丘才是適合自己的地方，養母和其他仙女們雖然和善，但那裡對她來說已經開始變得狹小……

我該帶你去見加雷斯他們……你會喜歡的。高文垂下腦袋觀察她的反應，才發現對方的呼吸變得和緩，早已睡去一段時間。

他又一次抱起她，口哨的音量很細但足夠獵犬辨明指令，搖著短短的尾巴踩在主人的影子上回家。

 

2.  
晚宴前的廚房充滿蒸氣和鍋碗碰撞的愉快聲音，廚娘板起臉色，說現在沒空招待這兩個髒的像野狗一樣的小孩，卻也沒有真的把他們趕出去。一盤盤包裹著彩色莓果內餡的糕餅預先占據了廚房中央的長桌，其餘的肉類料理還在鍋內隨著沸滾的醬汁烹煮、悶得熟爛。高文替他們找了一個不妨礙他人工作的位置，用還黏著草屑的衣襬將蘋果上的細小塵挨抹去後才遞給她。女孩費勁張大嘴，細白可愛的牙齒和粉紅色的小舌頭嚼著果肉，因為一些微酸的果汁皺起眉頭。

廚娘隔著他們好幾尺但依然精確地批評了高文的口味，小孩子吃不了酸，偷吃了這麼多怎麼還會挑到過熟的呢！

哇……被你發現啦。

對方攪拌起另一鍋菜，沒有空再理會總是明知故犯的粗魯少年，只是喊了另一名僕役，將一盤上頭碰壞了一角的糕點遞給他。蘋果切成片，裹上蜜汁再灑上糖霜，安放在香甜的麵包之上，形狀有一點缺損也絕不影響味道。他捏下一小塊，送到女孩面前，沒料到還捧著酸腐蘋果的孩子就這麼張嘴連他的手指一起品嘗。小巧的舌頭滾過指尖，含著他的手，口腔裡的熱融化了糖漿，她輕輕吸吮他手上殘留的餅屑和最後一點果肉，仔細地彷彿準備用上一輩子的時間慢慢享受他。

好甜哦。

她眨眨眼睛，舔去嘴邊的粉色果漿，高文背著所有人的視線，飛快地低下頭吻了她，從嘴角的甜蜜到口中的暖熱，直到他的嘴裡也同樣都是那股蘋果的甜膩熟軟。如果不是某個匆忙的僕役在廚房外大聲催促，宣告晚宴一定要準時開始，他一定會繼續沉溺於女孩的溫順，她乖巧地張開嘴，同時也想從他那裡汲取更多，急於呼吸和吞嚥而差點咬傷彼此的嘴唇，被午後的太陽烘得暖呼呼的身體不自覺地更傾向對方，目光所及是和緩的金色或夜色，記憶裡都是蘋果糖霜味的吻和那片輕快亮麗的紅和黃。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3.

如果為這一刻譜曲，聽起來會是春天，女孩貼近他的耳朵，問他你覺得我也能當騎士嗎？到時還能再親親你和抱你嗎？樂聲由琴弦柔軟的豎琴詮釋，像是植物萌芽和結果，鳥類在樹梢或牆頭沐浴日光和嬉戲，戀人望著彼此的臉咯咯輕笑，在絮語中允諾著未來……

高文停下書寫，暫時忘記了桌邊的待辦文件，他不得不佩服崔斯坦，對方的確是個好樂手，那雙能殺人也能創造的手指毫不費力地演奏出他的回憶。

這是我的榮幸，全有賴您的生動描述。

「唔嗯……勞煩您先從桌上下來。」高文指著被崔斯坦一屁股壓住的帳冊，阿格萬還在等他的校對和簽名，他沒料到打發無所事事且不請自來的訪客花了比預期還久的時間。

「但我得說這個故事欠缺了一些原創性，我的意思不是你的初戀回憶很無聊……然而總覺得曾經在哪裡聽過類似的版本……」思考得入迷的崔斯坦一動也不動，把玩著的琴弦變幻成噪音，只有對音樂造詣不深但彷彿能通靈的貝迪維爾能分辨裡面的愁苦或歡喜。

也許是您的蘋果……禁忌之果女孩告訴我的呢。

高文第一次知道崔斯坦也能把笑話用優美的嗓音唱出來。

「的確有可能哦，據我所知她已受封為騎士。」

崔斯坦睜開了眼睛。

「不，我不會透露她的名字。只能告訴你她的個子比我高一些，深色眼睛和頭髮，總是穿著白色盔甲，劍術和棋藝都是一流的但略遜於我。」

 

我在說謊？不……親愛的崔斯坦爵士，您知道我從不說謊。

  
  
  
  
  


//  
前半偏高蘭，後半貨真價實的蘭高？大家可以自己腦補一下幾年之後高文與長大後的小女孩重逢然後親親抱抱ry  
身為作者自己都覺得……這樣弄小女孩(嗯 的高文大哥哥真的很不OK……ry　我要心臟病發(。 這樣真的不對(。

一時不察又讓老崔出來鬧場我是不會道歉的哈哈哈XD  



	2. Ale

Ale

 

國王的寢室最近清靜了一些，那裡時常被笑聲和從不間斷的食物香氣圍繞──這倒不是指亞瑟從一名好色荒誕的國君轉變為清修教徒，而是自從她的大外甥高文更習慣在自己的房間獨自休息後，剩下的幾個孩子連帶跟著大哥搬出去罷了。亞瑟沒有子嗣，由她的外甥們瓜分了核心區域的房間，看著加雷斯和加赫里斯緊挨著大哥入睡，讓小亞格拉賓擠到了床尾時，她彷彿也體會到壓得高文手臂發麻的沉重幸福感。

所有人都滿意於現狀，王國雖然稱不上完全的和平，但這一季的豐收讓每個人都能端著麥酒，挽著彼此的手跟著詩人的樂聲跌跌撞撞地跳上一段。對加雷斯的小小世界來說，只要能見到大哥便意味著最大的幸福，而加赫里斯的滿足在於與高文和加雷斯共處，亞格拉賓坐在亞瑟腿上，冰藍的眼睛映照著慶典的火光，他正在學會分辨快樂和其他情緒的細小不同。只有高文抱著酒杯待在角落，整個晚上都沒有和誰跳一支狂歡的舞。

最近他總是難以入睡，日以繼夜的惱人夢境和早晨時分越來越難以遮掩的生理反應逼得他逃離亞瑟的房間和弟妹的簇擁，不用喝半點酒也能感到燒紅臉頰的灼熱和暈眩。他盯著火光，火炬焚燒的乾燥清甜氣味和詩人口中的戲謔調子，伴隨跳動的火燄，不用占卜師的技巧也能從煙霧和火中看到幻象。

屬於湖上的那個女孩不知什麼時候回到了卡美洛，捲髮帶著淡淡的草香，光裸腳踝上的長裙像是湖泊水域被晨光照耀的水霧，在不遠處對著他微笑，臉頰被慶典的裝飾火把烘烤成橘紅的暖意。他立刻起身跟上她，牽起她柔軟幼嫩的手掌，換他領著女孩鑽出狂歡的人群，避開城裡值勤的可憐士兵回到臥房。女孩似乎覺得在神秘的深藍子夜和迷宮般的城內穿梭十分有趣，每次他們在某片牆角停下，等待吵鬧的醉漢遠去時她便會輕輕地笑，和臉骨一起震動共鳴的嬌柔笑聲像太暖的風吹過耳殼，引起胃部和下腹泛起甜美的緊繃。

她被高文抱到腿上，兩人一起坐在床沿，他的手掌隔著細緻的軟布推揉著女孩還沒發育出形狀的乳房，手指稍微施力便讓她縮起肩膀，又一次發出可愛的笑聲，在他懷裡抖成一團。她埋在他的胸前好一段時間，才漲紅著臉悶聲說自己難受得不得了。

 

尤其是心臟，和……這裡。

她撩起薄霧般的裙襬，腿間的底褲被打濕了一塊，有一團飽滿的熱度在衣物底下跳動。

你也會……像這樣嗎？

 

他向後退開，手腳短暫地失去作用，被身上少女的重量壓倒在床面，她嬌嫩的臉頰貼著他的胸口，兩人下半身熱起來的部位互相抵著，在她試著抬起頭看他時帶動了身體，腰胯擠壓在一塊時他們一起吐出從未經驗過的重喘，再輕柔的布料都刺得皮膚發痛。女孩比玩偶還要精緻的手滑過他鼓起的胯部，裙子底下光滑圓潤的大腿也加入進來，每一次頂弄和沿著勃起輾壓都讓痠軟的快感從脊椎尾端攀爬而上。

他掩著嘴以免自己叫得像挨餓的奶貓，女孩垂下晶亮的眼睛，裡面有一片片翻騰的紫色雲朵，對視時又不忍心斥責對方。她不知什麼時候剝去他下半身的衣褲，將自己蓬鬆垂落的裙襬全部抱在手裡，底下屬於男性的性器一點一點地進入他的身體與他契合。

不斷抽送著將他的內裏攪得一團亂的東西不該由那名妖精般的孩子擁有，那個過大的尺寸該是某個比他成年後還要高大的男子，相對之下顯得年幼的高文被更粗硬的手臂扯開腿，男人的手掌掐著他肉感的腿根往胸口折，胯部猛力拍打上他同樣壯實的屁股，沉悶的拍擊聲幾乎蓋過他的哭喊。反覆刺激內裏引來從未體會過的感覺，被灌進的飽漲熱度流往全身，他害怕被不停湧上的快感毀壞，腿間流滿的精液彷彿失禁一般，又或是他真的被肏到了極限，再被頂弄也只射得出淡薄的腥鹹體液。

孩子枕著自己的手趴在他前胸，鼓著幼童特有的紅潤臉頰看向他，平時蓋住肩膀的夜色頭髮披散在他們赤裸的身體上。高文還在喘，說話時聽得出哭過的啞聲，他質問著這是妖精的惡作劇嗎？

不是，絕對不是。那孩子嗓音仍然像個幼女。

 

是因為我也同樣想念您。

他緊緊摟住他的脖子，他也舉起疲倦的手臂，用盡剩餘的所有力氣擁抱眼裡滿出整片湖水的孩子，同時祈禱這一次能讓彼此永遠留下。

 

 

 

//  
一邊寫一邊覺得高文大哥哥的蘿莉控還是沒藥救  
湖之小妖精也讓這不知道是不是春夢的垃圾言小了起來  
因為成年的蘭斯洛特很在乎自己的處子身，所以才用這種虛幻(?)的方式帶過我的妄想，也許下一集可以有確實的發展


End file.
